Year One: Prelude in December
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] At Prince Adam's birthday party, ManAtArms visits an old friend and learns of a new threat! Please R&R!


**He-Man and the Masters of the Universe  
**

**Year One**

_Prelude in December _

* * *

Author's Note:

This is a bit of a different fanfic for me. I'm trying a little experiment with this one. Instead of the usual super-long story, I'm going to be doings this epic as a series of short stories. Obviously, they're going to be following He-Man's first year, and in totality, there will be 14 of them. One short story coming out once a month for all of 2006, plus December 2005 and January 2007. Each one will tell a linear, overall story of He-Man's first year.

These characters obviously don't belong to me. They belong to Mattel and I have no legal right to write about them for profit.

This fanfic (shockingly enough, I know) ties into "Preludes and Beginnings," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde."

* * *

The snow danced and swirled in front of them as the Road Ripper zoomed down the old road. It was merely a dusting of snow and the two passengers on the small vehicle knew that it wouldn't accumulate. It may have been winter, but in this part of Eternia, snow came lightly.

They drove out on this crisp December evening towards the destination. At the base of the Mystic Mountains sat a tiny little village. More specifically, an Inn at said village. The residents of the village were dumb-founded as the Road Ripper slowed down and carried them to the Inn.

The markings of Eternos were well known, as was the greatness of Eternos' leader, King Randor. The citizens of the village were shocked to find that Man-At-Arms - a man named Duncan - stepped off the Road Ripper. Man-At-Arms served as the King's chief advisor, as well as top engineer and the head of the military. Duncan was also Randor's best friend. Man-At-Arms was tall and well-built for a man who was in his 40s. He had a red mustache and green eyes. Golden armor sat on top of a green jumpsuit; his Honor Belt hung with pride over his thighs. Topping it all off was a blue and gray helmet.

Along with Man-At-Arms was a man called Mekaneck. Thanks to a mysterious benefactor, Mekaneck was given a cybernetic neck that could extend up to 200 feet. This was given to Mekaneck after the Seasons of the Storm occurred, in which Mekaneck's son Phillip went missing and was presumed dead. Mekaneck was doomed to die, but the man (whose face he had never seen) saved him by giving him the cybernetic neck. Mekaneck now wore blue body armor, with red armor on top of it. Likewise, he also wore an Honor Belt and had on a red, pointed helmet complete with goggles. He served King Randor and Man-At-Arms as a lookout and intelligence agent.

Mekaneck and Man-At-Arms hopped off the Road Ripper and took a look at the Inn.

"This is it," Man-At-Arms stated.

"Let's check it out then."  
The pair entered the Inn, whose barroom was filled with thirsty workers. It was loud, foul smelling and busy as could be. But as soon as Man-At-Arms and Mekaneck were noticed, all activity stopped.

"I see we should have called first," Mekaneck joked.

Man-At-Arms didn't reply. Instead, he stepped forward. "We are here on royal business for Eternos at the command of King Randor."

A few grumbles and mutterings circulated around the barroom. Man-At-Arms pressed on, stepping forward. "The king has been made aware of certain rumors concerning the Borderlands. The last such rumor was said to have originated here."

Once more, mutterings and whispers. Man-At-Arms grunted.

"I'll buy a round of drinks for whomever tells me where I can get this account from first hand."

"From me," came a raspy voice. Both Man-At-Arms and Mekaneck turned in place to see a huge man, at least 9 feet tall with a huge bushy black beard and hair, sitting in a booth by himself.

"You'll tell us what happened?"

The man nodded. Mekaneck and Man-At-Arms exchanged looks, but both felt confident. Man-At-Arms pulled out a small sack of coins and tossed it onto the counter. It was more than enough to a buy a drink for everyone in the barroom.

Man-At-Arms and Mekaneck slid into the booth with the large man. The man was looking into his mug, swirling the beer within.

"All right," Man-At-Arms said. "We don't have a whole lot of time, but I'd like to know what exactly you saw."

The man swirled the beer a little bit more and then looked up.

"What I saw? I saw something terrible. Something that will haunt me the rest of my days . . ."

* * *

The wind was starting to pick as the wagon made east, into the Borderlands. Despite the good crops of the season, winter was bearing down on Eternia. Even in the Sands of Time, at the border of the Dark and Light Hemispheres, light snow was not uncommon. In fact, as the wagon continued on its trek through the Borderlands, snow was swirling about, not lasting for long on the hardpan.

"I hate this weather," grumped one of the traders, pulling yet another blanket over his shoulders.

"I'm wit' you there," agreed another such trader.

The third one, rounding out the trio and was the one steering the horse sneered. This was the man who was telling them the tale. "Y'all are a bunch of wussies. That's a fact, for shoor."

Something happened then. The horse halted in its tracks. The two complainers glanced to the man who was steering the horse.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno," the steersman replied. "He's not moving."

The horse wined and started to back itself up. The steersman yelled for it to stop, then his eyes caught something that made his blood run cold.

"By the Ancients . . ." he breathed.

"Wha-what is it?" the second man asked, poking his head out. His jaw went slack as well.

"What are y'all seeing . . ." the last man began to ask. But the words drifted away. "Who the hell are they?"

The trio was staring at a small group of figures standing atop the remains of an old weigh station. A huge, orange furred creature stood back on his haunches, snarling. Another man with three eyes stood next to him, sword at the ready. A woman was there too. And a man in a cloak whose voice sent shivers down their spines.

"Raid them."

The two men in the motion. From the man with three eyes came an energy beam. The horses harness broke and the horse went running. The large, orange furred creature leapt over and overturned the wagon. The traders went rolling out, their cargo crashing and tumbling around within.

The woman was walking slowly over when - suddenly - two more men arrived. One had a huge mechanical arm, which was tearing open their wagon. The other was one of the Mer-People. He was throwing things out of the wagon.

The walked over to the traders and smiled. Her skin was pale yellow, her eyes purple. She held a tall staff with a sphere on the top, held in place by what looked like talons.

"The three of you would be best to run off now."

The man in the cloak dropped from his position and joined the woman. "Tell people what you saw here. Let terror and rumors of evil spread throughout the lands of the Light Hemisphere."

The three traders didn't need to be told twice. They were in motion instantly, running away from the ruined wagon.

* * *

"Who were they?" asked Mekaneck curiously.

"I don't know. But it's not the first time I've heard of these . . . creatures . . ." the man said.

"There have been rumors for the past year or so," Man-At-Arms replied. "But did you get a good look at them?"

"It all happened so fast. But while most of them looked normal . . . the one in the hood . . . he was awful." The man finished off his beer and was soon given another. "I've heard rumor 'bout him, you know? One said that he was some terrible demon cast out from the netherworld. Another that he is some sort freakish mutant. Someone else did tell me that he came from Infintia."

"We've heard this all as well," answered Man-At-Arms. "There's very little proof to make us believe any of them . . . and none of them."

The man simply grunted. "You'll tell the king what I told y'all?"

"Absolutely."

Moments later, Mekaneck and Man-At-Arms were back outside, heading towards the Road Ripper. The evening had passed along into early night.

"What do you think, Duncan?"

Man-At-Arms shrugged. "I don't know. Something is happening, that's for sure. We'll tell King Randor, find out what he wants us to do. Could be just rumors, could be something else. Randor will tell us how to proceed."

* * *

King Randor stood before the fireplace, the flames whipping and cracking before his eyes. He rubbed his brown-going-gray beard and turned around. Man-At-Arms stood in the study along with him and his wife. Queen Marlena sat in a nearby chair, glancing every now and then outside at the falling snow.

"What do you think, Duncan?" asked Randor.

Duncan shrugged. "I'm not sure what to think, to be honest. The story is consistent with the report we got. It correlates with the rumors we've been hearing. One thing is very certain, your highness, and that's that there is trouble in the Borderlands."

"What should we do about?" Randor said as he walked over to a map of Eternia. "Set up an ambush? We don't know what we're getting into. If we get involved, it could send us heading towards a political disaster."

"Doing nothing could allow whoever it is that's doing this time to build forces and strike at us," Duncan replied.

Marlena leaned forward, a strand of red hair falling out her bun as she did. "How do we know we're the target?"

Both Randor and Duncan exchanged a glance.

"The creatures that have been referenced to are all too familiar to us," Randor answered. "They sound similar to the ones that attacked the Hall of Wisdom with the Council of Evil."

Marlena took in a deep breath. "What are you saying, then? That these creatures are working together again?"

"It could be a possibility."

Duncan walked over to the window. "Whatever course of action we take, I think it would be prudent to beef up security here at Eternos."

"Agreed," Randor said.

"That includes a bodyguard for Adam," Marlena stated.

Randor perked an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's necessary?"

Marlena stood up. "If it is the same creatures that worked with Keldor, then the brother to the one Keldor and Hordak stole may just be a ripe target."

"I agree, Queen Marlena," Duncan added.

Randor nodded. "Okay. But I also want Adam trained. He's been lazing about the Palace for too long. It's time he started to do some actual work."

"I want to put Adam with someone he knows. Someone he trusts," Duncan said.

Marlena smiled a bit. "Sounds like you already have someone in mind."

"I do."

* * *

Prince Adam of Eternos was laid out on the pumpkins, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. At this feet, a scrawny tiger named Cringer slept as well. The tiger was of an ordinary breed - green fur with orange stripes. What was unusual about the tiger was not its breed, but its ability. From an early age, it had been able to mimic Eternian language. This trait was not extraordinary, but not very common for most tigers that roam Eternia.

Both were in the middle of their post-lunch naps, sleeping soundlessly in the greenhouse. Outside, the snow blew hard and strong. The sky was filled with snowflakes.

It was only Cringer that heard the footsteps. His eyes opened and he watched as Randor and Duncan approached. Randor prodded his son with his foot to awaken him.

"Whhhhaaaat?" Adam asked groggily.

"Adam, wake up."

Adam's blue eyes came to life slowly and he saw the forms of Man-At-Arms and King Randor standing above him. The sixteen-year-old stretched and stood up.

"Hey Dad, hey Duncan. What's up?"

"You aren't apparently. Which is the whole point of us being here," Randor snapped. "Adam, do you realize just how easy it would have been for an enemy to come up and have assassinated you right here?"

"Pretty easy, I guess. But you know, I have Cringer here and they would have to actually make it into the city . . ." Adam ran his fingers through his ruffled blonde hair. "Besides, I have the skills of a well-trained warrior."

Suddenly - Adam felt a leg crash against his and his fell face first to the ground.

"Oh really?" asked the king, un-amused eyes positioned above his thick beard.

Adam turned around and saw _her _standing above him. His attacker. Teela, daughter of Man-At-Arms. Over the past two years, he had seen her only four or five times a year because her training at the City of Wisdom. Her red hair was up in a flip and held down her with tiara. Her uniform was white up until the mid-section, where a gold v started up and over her chest and took up the rest. Her only weapon was a snake staff.

"Teela? What are you doing here?" Adam asked, lifting himself off to the ground.

"She's going to be your personal trainer, Adam," Man-At-Arms replied. "And your bodyguard."

"You're joking, right!"

King Randor stared hard at his son. "No. I am not. You're the prince. Time to start acting like it."

Adam hung his head, quite tired of hearing his father say something along those lines. He bit his tongue anyways.

"Every day at 8 Bells, 2 Bells, 5 Bells and 7 Bells, you will train with Teela," Man-At-Arms listed. "Starting the day after tomorrow."

Adam glanced over at Teela. She had a mildly amused smile. No help from her.

"This is crazy."

"No," Randor stated and leaned closer to him. "These are my orders."

With that, King Randor and Man-At-Arms left Adam to Teela's mercy - or what would be a small amount of it.

* * *

The next day, the twilight sun shone through the Royal Palace's windows. Prince Adam's birthday party was in full swing. The sixteen-year-old sat at the end of a large table, an array of presents and foods around him. He sat there with a wide grin, ready to indulge himself in a festival of food and material goods.

From across the room, Duncan stared long and hard at the boy. He had done a good job in being a mentor to Adam . . . but at times, the prince seemed too lazy and too irresponsible for his own good. Years ago, Duncan was told that Adam had before him a special destiny. What it was was never quite specified, but Duncan had a good feeling it wasn't lazing about the Palace.

At that moment, the birthday cake was brought in. Adam watched with his blue eyes wide as the cake was rolled in, Chef Allen leading the way. It was set down in the center of the table, a tower of blue and white frosting and dough.

"Wow!" exclaimed Adam. "Wow wow wow wow!"

"Looks taller than my neck," Mekaneck laughed.

Duncan gave Mekaneck a smile. "As big as it is, though, I'm not sure if it'll be enough to feed everyone . . ."

"Not to worry, Man-At-Arms!" came a high-pitched voice. Duncan immediately rolled his eyes and watched a small, floating creature appeared between him and the cake. The creature's name was Orko, a wizard from the world of Trolla. On Trolla, Orko was a great wizard – but here on Eternia, Orko was quite the klutz with his magic.

Orko, whose body mainly made of a long red robe with a deeply shadowed head and yellow eyes. A red hat sat upon his head, two blue ears sticking out the top. Two blue hands waved before the large black 'O' on his shirt, casting a spell on the cake. The spell was simple: to enlarge the cake.

Unfortunately, Orko totally messed it up. The cake, while it was enlarging, was doing so in quite the unstable manner.

"Orko, you need to stop!" King Randor shouted, the cake shaking and expanding at an incredible pace.

"Nah, nah, I got it! I got it!" Orko exclaimed.

Duncan stood up, the chair falling down behind him. "No, you don't."

There was a sudden flash and a sound. The cake exploded, huge cake chunks and icing flying all over the guests and presents. Adam laughed it up, Cringer licked up the icing, and Randor was on his feet.

"ORKO!" shouted Randor at the Court Jester.

"Um . . . gotta run!"

Duncan wiped some icing off his face. He sighed heavily and left the room, tired of the party. A feeling of dread had been building in his mind and heart for weeks. The rumors were disenchanting, and he had an uneasy thought that war was coming.

Again.

The Man-At-Arms of Eternos walked out to a catwalk and watched as snowflakes fell slowly onto the city. He sighed and leaned against the banister. Not far away, Adam was leaving the party, two girls by his side one right behind him.

"Come on, girls, let's get this icing off us!"

The girls giggled madly.

"Oh Adam!"

"You're so funny!"

"I can't wait to get this dress off!"

Adam gave that last girl a playful grin.

Duncan shook his head and grunted. As Adam and the girls made for nearby set of stairs down the courtyard, Teela came marching out, a stern expression on her face. She chased Adam and the girls. Duncan grinned a little. Protection was important and training would be helpful. Might put some meat on those scrawny bones.

All of a sudden, Duncan heard something that sounded so very familiar. His eyes opened wide, a voice so very lyrical and beautiful that it made his heart flutter. It was the voice of Teelana . . . the Sorceress of Grayskull. She had once been his lover and was the secret mother of Teela. He hadn't heard her voice in nearly fifteen years . . .

_Man-At-Arms . . ._

"Teelana?"

_You must call me the Sorceress, now, Man-At-Arms._

Duncan took in a deep breath and nodded. "All right."

_I must see you at Castle Grayskull. Immediately._

"I . . . I will be there."

* * *

Castle Grayskull stood in the moonlight, snowflakes swirling around its gray-green stone walls. The massive stone skull on the front of the castle was just all too familiar to Man-At-Arms. It brought memories both painful and joyful. He took in a deep breath.

The jawbridge clanked down, revealing the foyer within. Duncan walked in, the doors of the foyer opening wide. Duncan entered and there she was - the Sorceress. She stood in the center of the throne room, standing right in front a series of pillars.

"Man-At-Arms . . . Duncan . . . welcome."

Duncan gave her a smile. "It's been a long time."

"So it has."

He stepped forward. "What is happening?"

"Eternia is in grave danger."

"The Horde? Are they returning?"

"No. That threat has passed."

"The Council of Evil?"

"No. But both those enemies have left a legacy. A legacy that has grown into a great evil. Darkness grows at Snake Mountain."

"Who? What darkness?"

The Sorceress looked down. "The man once named Keldor."

"What! Wait . . . wait . . . Keldor is dead."

"Yes. He is. And in his place . . . something even darker has risen in his place . . ."

Duncan breathed in deeply. "What needs to be done?"

"There is a great power here at Castle Grayskull. The time will come soon for a champion to rise against this vast evil. There will be someone to wield the might of Grayskull."

"Prince Adam," whispered Duncan. The 'destiny' they had spoke of years earlier.

"What do I need to do?"

"He must find his way here. And here is where he shall meet his destiny."


End file.
